


Acid Armor

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulging, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Vaporeon.The Bubble Jet Pokémon.Blending in with the water and erasing all signs of its presence, it patiently waits for its prey.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee/Yuuri | Gloria, Showers | Vaporeon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 27
Kudos: 379





	Acid Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a commenter on one of my previous works, who suggested that I use Vaporeon. This probably isn’t what they had in mind, but it…uh…it just happened? 
> 
> Thank you for the suggestion, some_vap. I had a lot more fun with this than I expected to!

The Lake of Outrage was especially pleasant for swimming in this time of year, with its moderately cool temperature and relative lack of wild Pokémon.

Gloria swam further into the lake, her movements practiced and graceful. She was wearing a cute new swimsuit she had picked up at the last city she visited. It was a bit of a shame that no one was there to see it. She had invited a few people—namely Hop and Sonia—to accompany her, but they had both declined.

And so Gloria had arrived at the lakeshore alone, where she had stripped off her clothes and left her bag and Poké Balls behind while she swam.

It was unfortunate that she didn’t have any Water-type Pokémon yet, she mused, gliding over to a conveniently-positioned rock at the lake’s centre. She would have liked for her Pokémon to enjoy this with her, but none of them were strong enough swimmers to handle it.

Gloria held onto the rock, taking a quick rest to properly enjoy the feeling of the water gently lapping around her. She closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

And apruptly opened them when she felt an odd pressure around her legs and hips.

“What…?” she said, dumbstruck. The pressure was increasing at an alarming rate, although it didn’t hurt at all. She turned her head to look. A Vaporeon had materialised in the water behind her, and now it was clinging to her body. It levelled her with an intense stare.

“Hey, uh…” she began shakily, “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

As if in response to this statement, Vaporeon raised one of its paws, the other still holding her steady against the rock, and Gloria could only look on in horror as its claws emerged.

“No, wait, please, I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your lake—“ she babbled, desperate, but Vaporeon ignored her. As it raised its paw and brought it down toward her, Gloria closed her eyes, unable to watch. She felt the swimsuit she had been admiring only minutes ago being torn away from her body with a loud ripping sound. This only made her tense up further, waiting for Vaporeon to slice her to ribbons too.

Instead, she felt it take hold of her hips and hoist itself up, which was when she finally noticed one very important detail.

This Vaporeon was male.

And its cock, surprisingly large for its size and quite slender, was fully erect and pressed up against her cunt.

She was helpless to stop it.

“Wait a min—AH!“

Without a moment’s delay, Vaporeon shoved his cock inside her, and she cried out, not entirely in shock. It’s been quite some time since she was stuffed nice and full of cock, human or otherwise.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t actually _want_ Vaporeon to stop.

“Mmmmm…ah, oh, yes,” Gloria babbled, as Vaporeon started up a steady pace, paws never easing their hold on her hips.

She felt so wonderfully full.

She could do little more than moan brokenly and grip at the rock in front of her for support as she was pounded hard by Vaporeon.

“Ah, mmmmm, fuck, oh fuck yes…!” Vaporeon’s speed increased, shoving her into the rock with every thrust. Her nipples brushed against it over and over, a direct line to her clit, and her eyes rolled back. “Sooooooo good…!”

Vaporeon’s rhythm faltered, and he fucked her hard and sloppily. The desperation in his movements only turned her on more.

“Oh God, _yes_ ,” Gloria moaned, doing her best to meet his thrusts, given that she was both in the water and still being forcefully held in place by those surprisingly strong paws. “Cum inside me, Vaporeon, please,” she begged, clenching hard around his cock, “Fill me with your cum!”

She didn’t need to encourage him. Vaporeon thrust once, twice, three more times, and then he was cumming, his cock pulsing inside her as it released. Gloria shivered as his cum, even colder than the water around her but more than thick enough to wedge itself inside her, spread all the way through her well-fucked cunt.

Soon she was cumming, too, shouting her pleasure as her walls sucked his cum even deeper inside. Vaporeon didn’t stop there; he kept fucking her through it, and Gloria lost track of how many times she came.

In fact, she passed out like that, completely full of Vaporeon’s cum with his cock acting as a stopper, keeping it all stuffed inside as he continued to use her body for his own gratification.

* * *

Gloria awoke in an unfamiliar place.

It was a cave, as far as she could tell, dark enough to obscure her view of it but not quite pitch-black. There is a bed of leaves beneath her and an assortment of berries placed carefully beside her, which confused her until she was finally able to identify her surroundings.

This was Vaporeon’s den.

He still wasn’t finished with her yet.

Her cunt gave a few weak spasms at the thought, and at last Gloria’s gaze travelled down to her own body. She was not prepared for the sight.

The first thing that caught her attention was the large bulge in her belly. It protruded conspicuously, enough that even multiple layers of clothing wouldn’t have been able to conceal it.

Was all of that Vaporeon’s cum?

Dizzy with renewed lust, she reached down to push gently on the bulge, and was surprised at how solid it was. That couldn’t really be just cum…could it?

And then she noticed her breasts.

They had been less eye-catching than her stomach, which had undergone a much more dramatic size increase, but her breasts had undoubtedly grown. They were at least two cup sizes bigger, looking oddly swollen. Her nipples were fully erect, painfully so, although she wasn’t cold. As she tentatively reached out to touch one, a stream of white fluid began to dribble out of it.

Breast milk.

She was pregnant.

That thought should have terrified her. She had never wanted children. Certainly not like this.

And yet, perhaps because of the hormones flooding through her body or the hidden desires that had only now begun to surface, the knowledge that she was impregnated with Vaporeon’s offspring only added to her rising lust.

“Mmmm…” she moaned, shifting on the spartan bed of leaves, legs pressed tightly together, desperate for relief from her aching cunt and painfully swollen tits. She squeezed them and watched as spurts of milk erupted from her nipples, bringing with them an overwhelming sense of relief and pleasure.

“Ah…!”

She grasped desperately at her nipples, tugging hard and relishing in the warm liquid that oozed out. She was more sensitive than ever.

“Ohhhhhhh…yes…aaaaaaaah…!”

And then it happened. A loud cracking sound split the air, and an odd movement began in her stomach—her _womb_ , she corrected herself with a surge of arousal—that shifted slowly down, down, down, into her dripping cunt.

“AAAH! Oh, _fuck_ ,” she moaned. Through the powerfully arousing stimulation from the Egg filling her cunt, she was just barely able to maintain enough control over her muscles to bear down in an effort to help push it out.

Even Vaporeon hadn’t made her feel this full, this incredible. Not when he was fucking her hard and fast, and not when he was pumping her full of his cum, again and again. Her pussy felt stretched to its absolute limit, and yet it didn’t hurt at all. Every nerve was alive with sensation. She felt as though she were made for this.

Why did women always complain about childbirth, again? Maybe it was just different for Pokémon Eggs.

If having Pokémon babies felt this amazing, she couldn’t fathom in that moment why anyone would want to have human ones instead.

At last, her young, a newly-born (hatched? What was the proper terminology to describe this situation, when an Egg had incubated and hatched inside her womb? She didn’t know and didn’t really care) Eevee slid out of her cunt, quickly followed by the remains of the Egg from which it had hatched.

Gloria moaned, loving the feeling more than she should. That pressure travelling through places even the biggest cock couldn’t reach, the feeling as it forced its way out, spreading her so impossibly wide…

It was exquisite.

And it wasn’t over yet; Gloria’s belly was still bulging, and that pressure in her cunt was coming back.

Another loud _crack!_ sounded, an accompaniment to her gasps and whimpers. As her second hatchling forced its way past her cervix and through her stretched cunt, her pleasure came to a head, and she moaned, long and loud. She clenched rapidly around the baby Pokémon as she came hard, drenching it in her juices. It slipped out of her with ease, landing safely on the leaves below.

Gloria breathed heavily, her whole body shaking and tingling all over.

At some point, Vaporeon had made his reappearance, and was now licking his babies clean of her juices. They preened under their father’s treatment, already astonishingly well-developed. Gloria felt a surge of pride.

Once that was done, Vaporeon turned his attention to her. After two births, Gloria’s cunt was sopping wet. A shamefully large portion of it was due to her arousal.

Vaporeon lowered his head and began to lap delicately at the outpouring of fluid.

“Aaaah, Vaporeon—!” she cried out. His tongue was rough, like sandpaper, and it left a pervasive tingling sensation everywhere it licked.

The Eevee, wanting to imitate their father, joined in, and then there were three heads vying for a taste of her cunt.

“Ohhhhhh, that’s good…You’re doing so good!” Gloria praised, admiring the sight of her children doing their best to please her, whether they knew what they were doing or not.

When had she become so depraved? Was it when Vaporeon had first begun fucking her? When she came around his cock for the first time? When she derived pleasure from giving birth to her new babies, feeling them wriggling around deep inside her as she pushed them out?

Or had she always been this way, and everything that had happened was what it took for her to finally realise it?

It didn’t matter. She felt way too good to care about her abandonment of her own morality.

The more Vaporeon and their babies licked her, the wetter she became. It was a neverending cycle; one that Vaporeon evidently became tired of, for he abruptly mounted her, returning his cock to its brand-new home inside her pussy.

“AHHHH! Oh, fuck, I’m cumming!” she squealed, her pussy walls clenching down hard around his cock.

After all the pleasure she had received from giving birth, and then from having her cunt thoroughly eaten out by three enthusiastic Pokémon, she had been so close to cumming that all it took was the delicious slide of Vaporeon’s cock to drive her to orgasm.

As he drilled her through her orgasm, she noticed the uncanny, yet refreshing coolness of his cock. Now that she was out of the water, she could fully appreciate it. Even as her core burned with heat, Vaporeon’s cock stayed nice and cold, the contrast in temperature only arousing her further.

“Mmmmm, your cock feels _so good_ …” Her mouth lolled open and her eyes rolled back, tits bouncing with every collision of that perfectly-chilled cock. The feeling of Vaporeon’s slippery-smooth skin and tough, ridged fins rubbing against her as she was fucked was intoxicating.

Wantonly moaning in ecstasy, she failed to notice the actions of her young until they were already upon her.

“OHHHHHH! Oh my God, yes!”

Each Eevee had found their way to one of her engorged tits, which she had forgotten about in the midst of all that excitement. Now, she couldn’t possibly ignore them. Not with a tiny mouth latched onto each of her protruding, rapidly leaking nipples, sucking with fervent enthusiasm.

She felt the milk being drawn out of her nipples, just a hint of teeth grazing them as the Eevee suckled, and that was it for her.

“YES! I’m cumming again, oh fuck, oh, oh, _oh_ —!”

She arched upward, pushing her tits further into the faces of her Eevee, who only increased the force of their suckling as her orgasm triggered fresh new spurts of milk to erupt from her red, abused nipples.

Her pussy clenched, over and over and over again, and her body quivered violently. Vaporeon’s cock became even colder than before, and before she knew it he was cumming, shooting load after load of cool, sticky cum into her overused cunt. It felt incredibly soothing to her insides, and she welcomed it, thrusting up and allowing it to settle in her womb once again.

If it meant feeling such pure ecstasy, then Gloria wanted nothing more than for Vaporeon to breed her again, as many times as he desired.

* * *

It all felt so good that she stopped caring about anything other than receiving pleasure from her new family. Gloria didn’t know how many days it had been since she was taken to Vaporeon’s den and couldn’t care less about that; every day from that point forward, she had received much the same treatment, with no sign of change on the horizon.

Her cunt always had barely a moment’s rest to recover. As soon as it had become tight once more, she was either fucked or subjected to more birthing, and she loved every moment of it. She loved the feeling of her tight cunt slowly stretching to accommodate whatever was inside of it at any given moment, be it Vaporeon’s cock, the eager tongues of her many offspring, or yet another Egg to add to her rapidly-growing family.

Her breasts were always swollen, full to bursting with milk, and there was no shortage of hungry mouths to feed from them at nearly all hours of the day. There were enough that they needed to compete for her body, and it was common for her to have Vaporeon fucking her (sometimes in the ass, in which case several Eevee would lap at her cunt), all while multiple Eevee sucked and licked at her permamently-milky tits (often, one would latch onto a nipple and others would stand by, fighting for any stray drops that might trickle down).

Sometimes, an Eevee or two would try to clean the copious amounts of cum that leaked near-constantly from her gaping pussy, but Vaporeon always stopped them. Gloria fully understood why—after all, they wouldn’t want all that cum to go to waste without allowing it to impregnate her. She agreed with that course of action.

It was still disappointing to have that wonderful feeling of rough but gentle tongues scraping against her insides snatched away from her, though.

Vaporeon treated her well. He allowed her to live in his den, and continued to feed her. She was permitted to briefly leave the cave to relieve herself, and sometimes to bathe in the lake, but only with Vaporeon by her side.

And, of course, she had the pleasure of being both his personal cumdump and a doting mother to her increasing number of children.

Yes, she was perfectly happy right where she was…


End file.
